Shovel Knight VS Meta Knight (Yacht Club VS Nintendo)
Shovel Knight VS Meta Knight is the 67th One Minute Melee. It features the heroic knight of the titular game, Shovel Knight, and the anti-heroic Knight of the Kirby ''franchise, Meta Knight. Intro '- It’s Shoveling Time -''' (Cue: Strike the Earth! - Shovel Knight) Shovel Knight flings onto the screen and raises his Shovel as he sets off on his journey. But he then stops before a mountain and sees a shilhouette standing atop it. (music stops) Shovel Knight: “Hark! Who goes there?” ???: “...Fight me...” Shovel Knight: “I beg thy pardon?” The silhouette turns forward and reveals itself to be none other than the captain of the Halberd, Meta Knight. Meta Knight: “Come! Prove to me that your blade bests my own!” Shovel Knight: “I haven’t the time to settle any quarrel you have, so I implore that you must stand aside...” Meta Knight, having none of Shovel Knight’s refusal, engraves his sword in the ground, creating a tornado, and cuts the Blue Burrower into the air. (Cue: Boogie Knights) Shovel Knight: “...Then so be it. Engarde!!” QUENCH YOUR THIRST FOR BATTLE! Before Meta Knight slashes forward, Shovel jumps into the air and pogos atop his head, but in response Meta Knight slashes him into the air and spins in a circle before slamming him into the ground and teleporting. He appears behind Shovel Knight and attempts to slash him, but Shovel Knight jumps above him and bashes him into the ground before slashing at him multiple times and then slamming him around with his fishing pole. Shovel Knight then slashes more times midair, then pogoing him back to the ground and sending a fireball at Meta Knight with the Flare Rod. Meta Knight dodges by attempting to cut forward, but Shovel dodges. Meta Knight charges a Beam around his blade Galacta and sends it forward, but Shovel Knight holds it back and swings it back, electrocuting him. But Meta Knight still hovers onto the air and swings his blade at Shovel Knight several times and bashes his boypdy around in the air before jamming him to the ground and then beside the mountain. Stunned, Shovel Knight leans forward as Meta Knight dashes forward - but he embodies his hands in the Dust Knuckles and punches him into the ground wall behind, bashing him into it until it busts through the wall, cracking into debris and knocking Meta Knight a distance away. Meta Knight attempts to shoot a spark from Galacta in midair, but he misses and Shovel Knight pogos in his head. He attempts to do so a second time, but Meta Knight parries this attack and slices at him twice, then spinning into the air and kicking him into a shovel engulfed in flames, which is sent flying into the air. Shovel Knight grabs it and raises it into the air. Meta Knight attacks, but it turns out to be the Amor of Chaos’ updated Shovel (earned from Kratos, the god of war), which he then uses to swing and set Meta Knight ablaze, sending him flying into the air. Meta Knight throws his sword below, creating a tornado, but Shovel Knight crosses around it and continues to swing at him, rebounding him off his own tornado and into midair. After multiple shots in midair, Meta Knight manages to get the shovel off him. Meta Knight charges his blade as Shovel Knight throws his shovel yet again. But before Shovel Knight can even react, Meta Knight takes a brief opportunity to slash the Blue Burrower into the air in rainbow glory, crashing onto the ground. K.O Meta Knight charges a spark around his blade to finish Shovel Knight, but out of nowhere another Knight baring Meta Knight’s likeness exactly appears above him and slashes at Meta Knight repeatedly before slicing him into the ground. As his body cracks, it shines and his body seems to go into grayscale, revealing itself as Dark Meta Knight. The faker cracks into 4 shards, each of them floating into the skies. Shovel Knight: ”...Is thou ally or enemy?” Meta Knight: '' “...”'' Meta Knight, silently, rolls himself in his cape and disappears. As if nothing ever happened, Shovel Knight continues along his path. (Cue: Revenge of Meta Knight - Kirby Super Star [GaMetal)] This melee’s winner is... Meta Knight! Trivia * Meta Knight is the second returning combatant of Season 5, the first being Sonic. * Meta Knight is the second returning combatant win after originally losing, the first being Batman. * On the HyperGauge Discord server, Mali’s hint towards this episode was that they both wielded weapons. Category:HyperGauge Category:Season 5 Category:Fights animated by CrazyChrisTyler Category:Swordfights Category:Fights With Original Music